Tere Jaisa Yaar Kahan
by Angelbetu
Summary: Na Aisa Yaar Hai na aisa yaraana...yaad karegi duniya tera mera afsana...
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Friendship Day guys...**

**May you all get so much success and happiness in your life and u all get blessed with true and real friends...love you all...**

**Here is my friendship day special story offcourse on DUO..**

**Its a two shot..Hope u all will like it...**

**See you all soon..till then enjoy it...**

* * *

**Tere Jaisa Yaar Kahan**

Kuch pata nahin achanak Abhijeet kahan chala gaya hai...main kabse uska phone try kar raha hoon number band aa raha hai...Daya tumhe kuch bata kar gaya hai wo...

Daya coming out of his thoughts answered absentmindly: Sir aap kuch keh rahe the

Acp sir: haan..dhyan kahan hai tumhara

Daya: Sir wo Abhijeet...

Acp sir: haan mai bhi wahi pooch raha hoon..kuch keh kar gaya hai Abhijeet tumhe...

Daya: wo kahan ye sab discuss karta hai sir...apne mann ki hi karni hoti hai use humesha

Acp sir meaningfully: tumse to karta hai na...

Daya in frustration but controlling his angry tone: kuch nahi bataya sir...kal raat ko Bye bol kar gaya tha...maine bola bhi mai ghar chod deta hoon (pressing his teeths) suna hi nahin usne..

Acp sir: kyu tumne aisa kyu kaha ki tum ghar chod dete ho...wo khud hi jata hai na roz

Daya: sir wo pata nahin mai sahi hoon ya nahin par kuch dinon se mai notice kar raha tha..uski tabyt kuch theek nahi thi...achanak paseena aa jana..sansein chad jaana...din mein kitni hi baar wo apna sar dabate rehta hai aur (angrily) pata nahi kaun kaun si tablets khate rehta hai...mai to tang aa gaya hoon us se sir...kitna smjhaun aise bina Doctor advice k medicines nahin khani chiye par wo sunta hi nahin hain...

Acp sir sighed: ye to sahi keh rahe ho par kal raat... kal raat bhi kuch hua tha kya...

Daya: do teen seerhion se paon fisal gaya tha sir uska...mai peeche hi tha to maine pakad lia nahi to chot bhi aa sakti thi...aur us waqt bhi bohot paseena aa raha tha use baar baar sar daba raha tha...maine kaha doctor k paas chlte hain to ankhein dikha din mujhe...maine kaha ghar chod dun to Good night bol k chala gaya...(tensed tone) ab pata nahin kahan hai subah se...

Acp sir: jab itni chinta karte ho to dant kyun nahi laga dete uski...

Daya: sir wo mai...mai kaise use dant...kabi kabi dant bhi deta hoon sir par use koi fark nahin padta...wo ulta meri hi dant laga deta hai aur bus keh deta hai Apne kaam se kaam rakkho..(he said sadly)

Acp sir placed hand on his shoulder and ordered him to check Abhijeet's house once...

...

...

A person sitting on floor tied with ropes trying to hold his hand and keep his eyes open: Pata nahin kabse...(jerked his head) kabse behosh hoon mai yahan..aise bandh ke rakkha hai mujhe...dekhta hoon use bhi...ye haal kar k rakkha hai mera...(angrily) janta nahin hai Sr Inspector Abhijeet se panga lene ka anjaam...

...

...

Daya returning to bureau with tensed face...

Acp sir noticed his tense expressions and realised the matter instantly...

Kya hua Daya? Abhijeet ghar par nahin hai?

Daya: haan sir wo ghar par bhi nahin hai...sir mujhe bohot tention ho rahi hai.. akhir kahan ja sakta hai wo...

Acp sir thinking hard: Daya ek kaam karo...kal raat ko bureau se tum log kitne baje nikle the?

Daya replied: Sir kareeb sarhe gyarah (11:30) baje...

Acp sir: to tabse lekar Abhijeet ke abi tak ki phone ki location trace karo...dekho kuch pata chalta hai kya...

Daya: Sirr..

Acp sir again: aur Freddy tum jaa kar ek baar Abhijeet ka purana ghar check karo sath hi uske jin khabrion ko tum jante ho unse baat karo...Daya se bhi pooch lena baki khabrion ke baare mein...(scratching his head) kahin to milna chahiye...

After one hour Daya and Freddy returned with empty hands

Sir Abhijeet ka phone yahin bureau me trace ho raha hai...maine check kia to (showing him the phone) ye phone mujhe parking me gira hua mila...kal se lekar abi tak ki location yahin ki bata rahi hai...

Acp sir angrily: Damn It...(angrily) kahan jaakr baith gaya hai ye Abhijeet...(same tone)Freddy Abhijeet k khabrion se kya pata chala...

Freddy: sir jitne bhi khabri the unme se kisi ko bhi Abhijeet sir ne do din se contact nahi kia hai...(explaining) do din pehle unhone apne teen khabrion se baat ki thi bakio se to kafi dinon se nahi ki hai...(low tone) kisi ko bhi kuch nahin pata Abhijeet sir ke baare mein...

Acp sir fumed in anger...he said nothing just marched towards his cabin with fast steps and closed the door with a bang...

Freddy: Daya sir Acp sir bohot pareshan hain Abhijeet sir ko lekar

Daya: jaahir hai honge hi (rash tone) tumhare Abhijeet sir ko to padi hi nahin hai kisi ki...(and he too left from their in tention and anger)...

...

...

Abhijeet get succeeded to free himself after opening the ropes from his teeth...He somehow stood up as his head was still paining...He checked the surrounding and for the first time realised that the room was big in size having cleanliness all around...their was a small bed, sufficient for one person...a pot having water with a glass kept on it...a fan rotating at normal speed and an iron door...the room was containing so many small skylights as the only way for air to come in...either roof was having a big skylight window covered by net but obviously Abhijeet can't reach to that window as it was not in his approach...

To Saaf safai bana kar rakkhi hai (sarcastically) kidnapper mahoday ne...(thinking) hai kaun ye aur maksad kya hai mujhe band karne ka...kahin CID k jariye koi kaam to nahi krwana chahta...Camera wamera to dikh nahi raha hai (looking keenly) matlab use lagta nahin hai ki mai yahan se bhag paunga...hmmmm...he moved toward the door and try to open it but the door was much more strong then Abhijeet was thinking...

Bohot mazboot hai...kuch to...(jerking his head) ek to pata nahi kabse..kabse ye sar dard peecha nahi chod raha hai...(lying down on the bed in pain) Daya ne kaha tha Doctor ko dikhane le chlne ko...(pressing his head more tightly) chala hi jata to accha tha...(angrily) pata nahi kaise yahan fas gaya aakar...(checking his pockets even the secret one too) Mobile bhi nahin hai Daya ko call kar leta to...

He not even realised that he was unknowingly again and again remembering Daya only...the person from whom he run away sometime because he is so stubborn...He knew every trick to override Abhijeet...

He came out of his thoughts seeing someone opening the door and at that time he realised that their was someone else too who was or were keeping eyes on him.

Kaun hai wahan...(Abhijeet shouted) maine poocha kaun hain wahan par and their he noticed that someone placed a container from a small opening of the door which get vanished instantly after keeping the container.

"Bahar se lock laga hua hai shayad is (observing carefully) opening mein...(looking at the container) hai kya isme..lagta to lunchbox hai...bhook to lag rahi hai par...nahi...mai kidnapped hoon mai is tarah ye mauka hath se jane nahi de sakta"

He shouted angrily: kya samjhte ho tum mai tumhare ye pheke hue tukde khaunga..aur ho kaun tum jante ho ek CID officer ko is tarah kaid karke rkhne ki kya saza hoti hai.

He was saying all this while moving here and their in the room when again heard voice of opening that small window of the door and one packet came inside.

He think for sometime then opened that packet..he found so many photographs of Acp sir, Daya and Freddy...the pictures were clicked randomly which alarmed his inner guts: kisine chup kar kheechi hai aur shayd ye...(shocked) ye to koi sniper hai jiska nishana Daya...ohh (he held his head which is paining still and now a bit more.)

He found a message behind Daya's photograph read as: chup chap ye pheke hue tukde uthao aur khao nahin to tumhare doston k aur tumhare pyare Acp sahab k tukde kar die jayenge aur pehla number Daya ka hi hoga.

He shivered with the mere thought of losing his friend no his only friend that too because of Him.

" Nahi nahi..please..mai.. mai khata hoon..kisi ko kuch mut karna...(whispered) meri wajh se"

He is still living with guilt of losing his mother because of his behaviour and now he don't have the courage to lose any near and dear due to his any wrong step.

He sit on the bed and opened the small lunch box, ate the contents quietly...the lunch box was containing three chapatis and his favourite bhindi ki sabzi.

He was delighted somehow seeing the food as he was really hungry but still he was alert.

After finishing his meal he kept the lunch box aside and lie down feeling weakness in himself...His eyes were also heavy...

"Shayad kuch milaya hai..mere khane me...shayd jeher...(he smiled) to akhri baar khana de rhe the islie hi mera favourite...his eyes were betraying him..finally his eyes lost the war and close their lids for time being or forever...nobody knew.

* * *

**So how was it ..**

**will update tomorrow...promise.**

**Keep reading nd review if u like it...**

**Thanku so much**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Friendship Day guys...**

**May you all get so much success and happiness in your life and u all get blessed with true and real friends...love you all...**

**Here is my friendship day special story offcourse on DUO..**

* * *

** Back with the last part of the story..**

**nd yes one thing I forgot to mention in first chappy..**

**This story is of golden era..so here u will see Duo bonding from very initial...They r not that much close till now..sorry for late information.**

**Enjoy it guys.**

* * *

**Tere Jaisa Yaar Kahan**

"**wo behosh ho gaya hai"**

A tensed voice: **kuch hoga to nahin use**

"**tumhe mai bewakoof lagta hoon"**

He chuckled: **isme kya shuk hai.**

He glared: **DAYA**

Daya: accha baad mein ghoor lena pehle chalo aur Boss ka check up karo...

Voice: Blood test to pehle hi ho chuka hai Daya...(serious tone) Abhijeet is suffering from Migraine...

Daya shockingly: Migraine

Voice with a sigh: Haan Daya..par chinta karne ki baat nahi hai abi bus shuruaat hai

Daya: Par **Rahul** Abhijeet ko to aksar sar dard rehta hai aur to aur kabi kabi to faint bhi ho jata hai wo

Rahul: Haan Daya mai janta hoon aur ye iske kabhi na khatm hone wale stress aur meal skip karne ki adat ka nateeja hai. Ek to migraine hai aur oopar se ye carelessness. Ye sab to hona hi tha..aur accha hua tum ise waqt par yahan le aaye agar kuch din aur ho jate to shayad Migraine aur bhi badh sakta tha.

Daya in rash tone: to kya karta mai kabse to samjha samjha kar thak gaya tha mai par ye mujhe (sad tone) kuch samjhta hi kahan hai. Shayad dost bhi nahi manta mujhe par mai..mai to manta hoon na...haan pehle mujhe guilt tha ki meri wajh se Abhijeet ki yaadasht...yaadasht chali gayi thi..wo to tumhe bhi bhool gaya tha Rahul...apne sbse acche dost ko par ab mai in do saalon me na jaane kab Abhijeet me ek rishta ek dost dekhne laga hoon main...use kuch bhi ho jata hai na to bohot...(painful tone) bohot takleef hoti hai mujhe...wo chahe umr bhar mujhe kuch na smjhe par main use kabhi akela nahi chodunga Rahul...kabhi bhi nahin.

He look at Rahul who was smiling at him...

Daya asked while wiping his moist eyes: kyu muskura rahe ho.

Rahul: Daya abi tum jante nahi ho Abhijeet ko...wo kabi bhi expressive raha hi nahin hai par main janta hoon..dekh sakta hoon jitna tum uski fikr karte ho uska khayal karte ho utna hi wo bhi karta hai...haan dikha nahi pata keh nahi pata...par dekhna ek din aayega jab tum khud ye baat mujhse kahoge.

Daya asked in dreamy tone: Sach

Rahul placed hand on his shoulder and answered playfully: Much

Daya smiled...

Rahul move towards Abhijeet...he examine him, check his Blood pressure and heart rate then told Daya...abi ki reading thodi badhi hui hai..jaahir hai kidnap hua hai to tention to le hi raha hoga...aaj raat aram se sone do ise mai kal subh dobara aaunga...tab tak to pardafash ho hi jaiga.

Daya in smile: haan Rahul waise kal tak iska sar dard..

Rahul: fikr mut karo Daya maine injection de dia hai subah tak bilkul normal ho jaiga ye...hmm

Daya nodded his head in yes and he too move behind Rahul after lying Abhijeet comfortably on the bed wrapping him in a light blanket.

...

...

Hello...jee sir...nahi sir Abhijeet ke baare mein abi to kuch pata nahi chala hai...mai btata hoon sir aapko...jee..ok sir good night

He disconnected the call and heaved a sigh: I m sorry sir..aapse jhoot bolna accha to nahin lg raha hai par mere pas aur koi rasta hi nahin tha..Boss zid par ada hua tha aur us din to...

**_"Abhijeet kya hua tumhe tum theek ho..tum seerhion se girne wale the abi"_**

**_Abhijeet balancing himself: h..haan m..mai theek hoon. M fine..(holding hus head in his hand) ufff ye dard_**

**_Daya scolding him badly: wo to hoga hi na teen din se maala jap raha hoon mai ki ilaz krwao..Doctor ko dikhao oar nahin tumne to kasam kha rakkhi hai meri baat sun ni hi nahin hai tumhe._**

**_Abhijeet ignoring all his tantrums: jab jaroorat lagegi to chala jaunga Doctor ke paas...free advice nahi mangi hai maine._**

**_Daya angrily: accha aur kab jaroorat mehsoos hogi apko Sir...aap to apne aap ko ek dum fit maan k baithe hain._**

**_Abhijeet tackling his pain: dekho Daya tum apne kaam se kaam rakkho...smjhe_**

**_Daya: Nahi rakkhunga mai smjhe tum...mai dost hoon tumhara_**

**_Abhijeet in harsh tone as the headache was unbearable for him and this argument was making it even worst: Sirf dost ho..is se jyada kuch nahin to ban ne ki koshish bhi mut karo...smjhe aur ab akela chodo mujhe._**

**_Daya: Abhijeet ruko baat suno meri but Abhijeet was already gone on his bike._**

**_Daya jerked his head in frustration...he too sat on his bike and made his way toward his home._**

**_He was still tensed for his buddy...he stopped his bike on a side and get down: Nahin wo theek nahin hai main aisi halat me use akela nahi chod sakta...mujhe kuch to karna hoga..._**

**_He decided something...first went to a chemist shop and purchased something after showing his CID Badge to the shopkeeper...he took a short cut, reached at Abhijeet's house and start waiting for his pal._**

**_Soon Abhijeet appeared on screen. Daya carefully came out from his hide out, sprinkle some liquid on his hanky which was none other than chloroform. He in a second grabbed Abhijeet from behind and pressed his hanky against his nose. He did not give any chance to Abhijeet and soon Abhijeet was unconscious in his arms._**

**_Daya took him inside his house after taking out keys from his pocket and then called Rahul..._**

**_Rahul joined Daya after sometime and start shouting: Tumara dimag to theek hai...tumne Abhijeet ko kidnap kia._**

**_Daya in irritation: kia nahi hai karna hai aur tum ye chillana band karoge...agar Boss uth gaya to plan ka ram nam satya pehle hi ho jaiga. Maine tumhe symptoms bata die hain ab tum btao problem kya hai iske sath._**

**_Rahul: Daya mujhe kuch test karne honge iske uske baad hi kuch keh paunga. Halaki jo symptoms tum bata rahe ho us se to mujhe Migraine ka shuk hai. Abhijeet ko filhaal ek lambi sukoon bhari neend ki jaroorat hai._**

**_Daya: to theek hai na mai ek kaam karta hoon Abhijeet ko kisi doosri jagah le jata hoon aur kidnapping jaisa mahol banane ki koshish karta hoon. Par is kaam mein chaar paanch ghante to lagenge tum please ise tab tak ke lie neend ka injection de do._**

**_Rahul in smile: theek hai Daya waise bhi ye sher sota hi rahe to hi bas me rahega._**

**_Daya smiled at him and nodded his head in yes._**

**_Daya called his khabri who is also a cab driver._**

**_Daya: Mangu gaadi filmcity ki ore le lo..._**

**_Mangu nodded.._**

**_"Waise sahab ye Abhijeet sahab ko kya hua hai"_**

**_Daya look at Abhijeet who was lying in his lap with closed eyes..._**

**_"Thodi tabyat kharab hai islie doctor ke paas le ja raha hoon...Hum dono ek khufiya mission par hain islie doctor ke paas nahi le ja sakta to ek aisi jagah chiye jo kisi ko na pata ho"_**

**_Mangu nodded: sahab aap chinta mut karo mai kisi ko kuch nahi bolega._**

**_Daya smiled on his victory: janta hoon islie to tujhe yahan bulaya hai._**

**_Mangu's chest became more broad after getting praise from his Daya sir whereas Daya smirked seeing him._**

**_Mangu left after leaving Daya at his desired place..Daya paid some money to few persons and set some necessary arrangements like a strong door..a small sized bed and other requirements. After that he called Rahul: apni do din ki chutti sanction karwa lo Rahul aur tumhe ek address maine sms kia hai...jaldi se aa jao yahan._**

**_Rahul can't do anyting accept pressing his teeths and do as per ordered by his buddy._**

...

...

His eyelids fluttered and he instantly blocked his eyes with his hands.

"Are yaar light band karo ye"

His ears stood up with a very very known voice

"Boss aram se"

Abhijeet opened his eyes widely in shock and screamed: **TUM**...tumko bhi yahan kidnap karke le aaye...(seated immediately) tum theek to ho na.

Daya: Abhijeet relax mai theek hoon aur tum ye batao ki tum to theek ho na.

Abhijeet: Daya tum kaise pohnche yahan haan..muje to mere ghar se kidnap kr lia kisine par tumhe...aur (thinking hardly) tumhe lekr kaise aaye honge.

Daya angrily getting his inner meaning:. kya matlab kya hai tumhara haan.

Abhijeet ignoring his anger: Daya yahan se niklna hi hoga hume pata nahin hai ye jagah kaun si hai aur (he stopped abruptly) tum hus kyu rahe ho...(he look at him suspiciously) tum...(his eyes wide open) tum laay ho mujhe yahan...

Daya nodded his head with a boyish grin and tease as: waah Boss sach mein sharp shine ho aap

Abhijeet fumed in anger: kya mazak hai ye haan..(loud tone) kya mazak hai...mujhe tum khud yahan kidnap karke laaye to wo tasveerein wo tumhare peeche khada hua sniper wo sab kya tha.

Daya carelessly: Abhijeet tumne dhyan se dekha nahin wo humare disguise plan ki tasveerein thin jo khud Freddy ne lin thin jab wo Supari Killer banke ek gang me shamil hua tha.

Abhijeet pick up those photographs...the location and area was same only the color of clothes were blur and different offcourse done by Daya.

Abhijeet crumbled those pics and burst out in anger: dimag kharab hai tumhara jante ho kitna dar gaya tha mai jab tumhare peeche wo sniper...(he stopped as Daya was looking at him in amaze) tum kabhi serious hokar koi kaam kar sakte ho...koi mazak hai ye kidnap karna aur is tarah ek CID officer ko band karke rakhna...jante ho Acp sir ko pata chalega to aisi gair jimmedarana harkat ke lie suspend ho sakte ho tum...kuch samajh me aa raha hai tumhe ya nahin ya ek number ke bewakoof ho...aur kya..kya jaroorat aa padi thi ye sab drama karne ki...aain.. bolo jawab do I demand an answer Sub Inspector Daya.

Daya look at him hurt hearing such harsh tone and answered: Sure sir...par is waqt mai jawab dena aapko jaroori nahi smjhta...(he marched outside after locking Abhijeet again in that room).

Abhijeet shouted: Daya mujhe nikalo bahar yahan se...Daya..(he bang the door but it was closed again) Daya..(he banged his hand on the door hardly)

Dammit...

"Rahe band ander..bus chillana hi ata hai mujh par aur kuch nahi..(hurt tone) ek minute me dost se colleague bana dia...aaya bada Senior Inspector ka chacha...(looking at the door) raho ab ander band..Hunh!

One hour later:

"Are Daya Abhijeet ko ab tak band kia hua hai"

Daya munching chips: itni hi chinta ho rahi hai to khud khol lo jakr.

Rahul in shock: areee

Daya threw keys towards Rahul: haan

...

...

Rahul entered and a grand welcome of him done by Abhijeet with claps and tantrums: aaiye aaiye Doctor Rahul...aaiye..aap hi ki kami thi..to aap bhi shamil the is "Apharan Abhijeet ka" mission me.

Rahul: Abhijeet baat suno tum...

Abhijeet: mujhe kuch nahi sun na hai bahar jana hai yahan se wo bhi (strongly) abi ke abi.

Daya entered in anger and pushed Abhijeet on chair: jab tak Rahul tumhe fit declare nahi kar deta tum yahan se ek kadam bhi bahar nahi nikaloge..ab (stressed) chup chap baitho aur use apna kaam karne do...baat samajh me aa to gayi hogi Senior Inspector Abhijeet ko.

_**Tere jaisa Yaar kahan**_

_**Kahan aisa yaarana **_

Abhijeet turned his face to other side but dont dared to move an inch from the chair or speak aword which was a big shock for Rahul.

_**Yaad karegi dunia**_

_**Tere mera afsana**_

Rahul did some checkup and ask from him about any pain after pressing so many points of his head and Abhijeet replied negatively.

_**Meri zindagi sanwari **_

_**Mujhko gale lagake**_

Rahul to Daya: filhaal ye theek hai..(writing something on notepad) mai kuch medicines likh raha hoon regular dete rehna ise.

_**Baitha dia falak par **_

_**mujhe khak se utha ke**_

Abhijeet try to take the prescription but Daya snatched with a tease: regular medicines lete ho time par jo ye le loge...mai khud dunga tumhe.

_**Yaara teri yari ko **_

_**Maine to khud maana**_

Abhijeet embarassed and Rahul laughed a big.

_**Yaad karegi dunia**_

_**Tera mera afsana**_

Abhijeet asked: aakhir baat kya hai..

Daya: jaan ke karoge kya tum

_**Tere jaisa yaar kahan**_

Abhijeet straight: ho gaya

_**Kahan aisa YAARANA**_

Daya turned his face...his face was swell like a tomato which crept a cute curve on Abhijeet's face.

Rahul: You are suffering from Migraine Abhijeet.

Abhijeet tensely: Migraine...kya jyada

Rahul: pareshan mut ho abi initial stage hai medicines regular rakkho aur apne ye stress lene nd meal skip karne ki adat se baaz aao. Wo to accha hua Daya waqt par tumhe pakad ke le aaya nahi to aur badh sakta tha ye.

Abhijeet feel guilty for his tone...he look at Daya with love in his eyes.

He signalled Rahul and he nodded his head in yes: accha Daya mai chalta hoon. Abhijeet ab theek hai bus ye medicines regular rakhna.

Daya: haan Rahul fikr mut karo mai dhyan rakkhunga inka.

Rahul left.

_**Mere dil ki yeh Dua hai**_

_**Kabhi door tu na jaaye**_

Abhijeet move toward Daya who was wrapping all the things of the room as he has to vacant the room now

Abhijeet: kyu karte ho meri itni chinta tum.

**_Tere bina ho jeena_**

**_Wo din kabhi na aaye_**

Daya still in off mood: main koi chinta nahi kar raha apki sir.

Abhijeet: kya sir sir laga rakkha hai..bola tha na mujhe Abhijeet bulaya karo.

"Kya faida mujhe dost to mante nahi ho tum phir ye formality kyu karni hai"

_**Tere sang jeena yahan **_

**_Tere sang Mar jaana_**

Abhijeet held his hand and turn him toward himself...his eyes were wet

Abhijeet: kisne kaha ye ki dost nahi manta mai tumhe...tum to mere sabse acche dost ho..ek tum hi to ho jo bina kahe meri har baat smjhte ho...(moving on the other side)auron ko to bus mera gussa mera rookhapan dikhta hai...par bus tumhe..tumhe hi to mera dard meri takleef nazar aati hai.

Daya: to phir aise ajnabiyon jaise kyu rehte ho tum...kyu apne ird gird aisi deewar bana rakkhi hai jisme mere lie koi jagah nahi.

_**Yaad karegi dunia **_

_**tere mera afsana**_

Abhijeet in moist tone: jagah hai bus tumhare lie hi to hai...mujhe dar lagta hai...haan dar...ki kahin phir se kisiko apne itna kareeb na kar loon ki use kho doon..apne hathon se...bus isilie darta hoon. Kahin aisa bhi ek din na dekhna pade jab mujhe tum yaad hi na ho aur..

Daya hold his trembling hand: mai kabhi chod ke nahi jaunga tumhe...jab bhi tum kuch bhool jaoge to mai tumhe yaad dilaunga...par kahin nahi jaunga.

Abhijeet hopefully with sparkling eyes: sach

Daya copying Rahul: Much

Abhijeet hugged him tightly and Daya too hugged him back.

_**Tere jaisa yaar kahan**_

_**Kahan aisa YAARANA**_

Both seperated after sometime..Abhijeet wiped his eyes and asked: Acp sir se kya kahoge..

Daya: Main nahin tum kahoge ki tumhe achanak apne kisi dost k ghar jana pad gaya aur tumhara phone bureau me reh gaya tha to tum kisiko call nahin kar paye.

Abhijeet in shock: sir mujhe kaccha kha jayenge.

Daya: zaahir hai par tumhara phone hai na wo discount dilwa dega tumhe.

Abhijeet: par mera phone bureau pohncha kaise.

Daya showed him his hands and waved in front of his eyes: in hathon ka kamaal hai.

Abhijeet pressing his teeths: aur jab wo mujhse poochenge ki mere dost ke ghar ka phone kahan kharch ho gaya tha tab kya kahunga mai unse.

Daya: o c'mon boss itna to tum sir ko handle kar hi sakte ho.

Abhijeet: Daya ke bacche...

Daya start laughing and running from their whereas Abhijeet was behind him.

Next morning a scene can be seen in bureau where Abhijeet was standing with down head inside Acp sir's cabin and Daya was standing just beside Acp sir, helping his father figure to scold his best buddy who was looking at him with ready to eat eyes whereas Daya's eyes were sparkling in delight after trapping his buddy badly!

_**TERE JAISA YAAR KAHAN**_

_**KAHAN AISA YAAARAANAAA!...**_

* * *

**So how was it..I hope I was able to give the message of friendship via Duo...how a friend care for his bestie selflessly without any expectation and how other one supress his emotions behind his anger due to fear of losing his buddy...and I think this is what Duo do always...for eachother...**

**At last Happy friendship Day once again...Love my Duo a lot. Is dosti ko kisi ki nazar na lage.**

**Thanku so much for reading it.**

**Love for CID: Aisa ho sakta hai kya ki friendship day k din mai Abhijeet sir ko kisi bhi museebat me dalungi...nahin na :) I hope u liked the story. Thanku so much.**

**Aaniya Arsh: hats off yar..u was right aur koi bhi smjh nahi paya..haalki muje laga tha sab smjh hi jaenge..Glad that u like it..Thanku dear.**

**Zeb: No dear its not on any episode as u have seen na..I hope u liked it..awaiting ur review..**

**Shikhu, Chote Sarkar thanks for ur continuous support..nd Shikhu Happy Happy friendship Day...love u yar Thanks for always being around me.**

**Thanku so much to all my reviewers...can't reply everyone due to shortage of time..but a bug big thanks and love u all from all my heart. Stay blessed all of u**

**Chalo chalti hoon ab jald hi milungi promise. :)**

**Ta ta /\**


End file.
